Until You're Mine
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Justin Gabriel has a girlfriend who he cant stand and so happens to also be in love with Randy Orton's little sister...


Justin Gabriel sat as he watched her from across the room. He was actually so smitten with her but hadn't admitted it to anyone. The thing was Justin already had a girlfriend in Kelly Kelly but he was just too scared to dump her knowing what she was like. Justin sighed as he checked his phone. Kelly was texting him again ordering him to go to her dressing room. Justin didn't even see why he had gotten with her in the first place. Justin Gabriel was in love with a girl called Joey Orton, Randy Orton's little sister. He knew that Joey liked him but he couldn't do anything about it because Randy didn't like him at all. Especially since the time he found out that Justin and Joey had been seeing each other behind his back but had called it off since Randy didn't approve and Justin was still dating Kelly.

"Justin, I text you ages ago! Why didn't you come?" Kelly pouted as she looked at Justin who just shrugged at her. He was really get fed up of her bossing him around.

"I was busy.." Justin said not looking at Kelly.

"Busy sat here doing nothing! I don't know why I put up with you sometimes," Kelly huffed as she stormed out much to Justin's delight. He looked over to see that Joey had left. Probably gone to talk to her brother or best friend Mike Mizanin. Mike was always cool with Justin it was just Randy who had the problem.

"Justin, we need to go through what we're doing tonight. Are you coming or what?" Wade Barrett said in his thick British accent walking up to Justin.

"Sure.." Justin shrugged. Wade knew all about the Joey situation and had been urging Justin to dump Kelly for a while.

"Come on then. You need to stop moping around over these girls.." Wade laughed as he and Justin went off to practise for the Nexus match later.

* * *

"Justin was looking at you earlier," Mike said as he and Joey stood in his locker room which he shared with Randy. She was helping him get ready for his match later on like she always did.

"I didn't notice. Mike, can you please stay still so I can help you with the tape on your wrists," Joey grumbled yanking at Mike's wrist as she pulled the tape around it.

"I know you still like Justin. I don't even see why hes with Kelly anyway. You are way better than her.."

"I dunno about that. She's really pretty and well.. Im just normal."

"Oh shut up. Yes, Kelly Kelly is nice to look at but you are beautiful on the inside and outside something Kelly isn't capable of. Don't ever put yourself down, babe."

"You are too nice to me. Now, go kick some ass," Joey giggled as Mike winked at her and walked out all ready for his match. Joey sat down and sighed. She wished she could be with Justin. She hadn't really spoken to him in a while. Everytime she went near him Randy kicked off so she found it best to just stay away. Randy walked into the locker room and saw his sister looking upset. Instantly he went and sat down next to her to try and find out what was wrong with her.

"Joey, what's wrong? You don't look too happy!" Randy said, concerned for her. He didn't like to see her unhappy.

"You know what's wrong! Why cant you just like him? I love him Randy and I want to be with him and its getting to the point where I don't care what you think anymore," Joey yelled at him. It was her life and she could do what she wanted.

"Hes not good enough for you! You can do so much better.. Why cant you just date Mike?" Randy yelled back at her. Both of them had the Orton temper which showed most of the time.

"Mike is dating Maryse. Hes my best friend. I love Justin. Why cant you just be happy for me and let me be with him?"

"Fine. Look, if you want to date Justin then just go ahead. Im just trying to protect you. If he makes you happy then I cant really stop you from being with him," Randy sighed, giving up. He didn't like Justin but he wanted his sister to be happy and if Justin did that then he would just have to be a man and deal with it.

* * *

"Justin I was thinking we could go out tonight? You could buy me dinner," Kelly smiled flirtatiously at Justin who pulled a face. He was really fed up now and wasn't going to put up with it.

"No.. I don't want to go for dinner with you tonight, tomorrow, next week or ever again. I don't want to be with you. You're a selfish stuck up bitch and im fed up with it!" Justin glared at Kelly. He knew he was been harsh but didn't really care. All he wanted was to be with Joey which he was going to make happen if it killed him

"You cant just dump me like that! Im not gonna take it!" Kelly demanded stomping her foot down.

"You're gonna have to. I never loved you. I was delusional to even get with you in the first place. You're nothing but a pretty face and that's all you really have to offer. I've been in love with someone else the whole time we've been dating. Heck, I even cheated on you with her and you were too stupid to even realise," Justin laughed.

"With who?" Kelly screeched. She wasn't happy at all.

"Joey Orton. I love her more than anything in this world and you or her damn brother arent gonna stop me been with her.."

"Do you really mean that?" Joey said. She'd walked into the room earlier but had heard the two arguing so decided to not interrupt. Kelly glared at her and stormed out of the room in a mood. Justin walked over to Joey and took her hands in his.

"I mean every single word of it. If Randy hates me then he can. I just want to be with you. I love you Joey Orton!" Justin smiled.

"I love you too!" Joey cried pulling Justin in for a kiss.

"Randy is gonna be so mad with me," Justin laughed as he pulled away from the kiss.

"He wont! He said as long as you make me happy then that's all that matters. Im sure in time he'll learn to love you like I do."

"I hope not. I don't want him to love me the way you do. That would be creepy!" Justin laughed earning a small punch on the arm from Joey.

"You know what I mean. Now stop been a nerd and kiss me again," Joey grinned as Justin leaned in for another kiss. They were finally together and couldn't care what anyone else thought.

* * *

**A/N**

_HAHAHA. SOZ KELLY KELLY._

_ENJOY JOEY! :)_


End file.
